


Break my mind

by GhostsAreReal



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Depressed Oma Kokichi, Fluff and Angst, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am a sadist, I love kokichi i promise, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Major Character Injury, Oma Kokichi Dies, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Tojo Kirumi, Please Don't Hate Me, Sad Oma Kokichi, Scars, Suicidal kokichi, Supportive Akamatsu Kaede, Time Loop, Time Travel, Why Did I Write This?, a lot of angst really, i actually like kaede, not self harm scars, saiouma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsAreReal/pseuds/GhostsAreReal
Summary: (I’m sorry I love kokichi I promise)Tears rolled from Kokichi’s eyes as his breath hitched. ‘Sorry... Shumai’——————Kokichi Oma carefully built up his facade of lies and deceit. Why? He has too. But then he wakes up... back in the locker?This world is Kokichi Oma’s, and he will save it.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 83





	1. You can throw me to the wolves, I’ll be alright

**Author's Note:**

> So you clicked on this? Probably a bad choice but I can’t judge your decision. Try to guess all the songs though! Each chapter title will have some lyrics, try your best!  
> The reason I made this was because I wanted another Kokichi time travel fic. Am going to spell Oma like in the English game.  
> Also panic attack warning!

Kokichi wobbled on his feet after pressing the stop buttons on the camera and... The press... Kokichi shook his head. Now is not the time for cold feet! Kokichi made his way to the stairs before he tripped. Strong arms wrapped around his torso.

Kokichi blinked up at Kaito, who despite his most likely hatred of Kokichi, looked at him with those sad sad puppy eyes. Kokichi clung onto Kaito despite a small part of him screaming ‘No!’ 

“K-Kaito?” Kokichi winced at his own weak voice..

“Yeah, Pipsqueak?” Tears stung at Kokichi’s eyes. He didn’t want to cry... Kokichi was just so tired. Maybe it’ll be okay to tell the truth if he was going to die anyways.

“I don’t want to die.” Kokichi tried to keep himself from crying. Kaito held Kokichi slightly tighter.

”Kaito... I really loved you all. Make sure you don’t g-get caught. Maki-roll definitely has a crush on you. Make sure Himiko always eats because she forgets to have d-dinner before sleeping... Shumai will b-blame himself for this so make sure-“ Kokichi gets cut off before he could finish.

”Kokichi... You really aren’t that bad of a person you try to be... don’t worry, I’ll make sure they are okay! Because I’m Kaito Momota!” Kokichi weakly chuckled.

”I think... we should go ahead.” Kaito nodded solemnly before dragging him to the press. Kaito gently laid the smaller boy onto the press, right onto the jacket.

”You weren’t boring at all... Kokichi.” Kokichi watched as Kaito walked back to the control panel.

Kokichi looked up as the press slowly lowered. Kokichi never got the whole ‘life flashes before your eyes’ until now. He remembers. 

He remembers laughing with Rantaro. He remembers listening to Kaede playing a wonderful tune. He remembers playing a game of cards with Ryoma. He remembers baking with ‘Mom’ aka kirumi. He remembers painting with Angie. He remembers helping Tenko with her lab when she broke a few things. He remembers talking about folklore with Korekiyo. He remembers Brainstorming with Miu. He remembers ‘bug hunting’ with Gonta. He remembers taking food to Maki when she got to caught up in training. He remembers letting Himiko practice some ‘magic’ on him. He remembers watching the stars with Kaito. He remembers watching anime with tsumugi. He remembers that knife game with Shuichi...

Shuichi.

Tears rolled from Kokichi’s eyes as his breath hitched. _‘ I’m Sorry... Shumai’_

Kokichi didn’t want to die. He wanted to save his world. He wanted to save them.

_** CrAck. ** _

Kokichi gasped as he woke up. He was enclosed in a metal box!

 _’it’s getting hard to breath the walls are closing in oh god I need out I need to get out someone help please help helphelphelphelp’_ Kokichi couldn’t breath. He took small quick breaths to try and fill his lungs. He could almost feel the _crushing pressure_ of metal.   
  
Kokichi’s prison door gave way and he fell to the floor. He barely registered the voices talking to him. 

“Breath... like m...” yes he needed to breath. He took slightly longer breaths. Finally he took a big long breath and looked up to see... KIRUMI? 

_‘how... she’s dead! But if I’m in a locker... and she is alive... but it can’t be! Can it?’_ Kirumi offered him a gentle smile. Kirumi pulled Kokichi into a small embrace. This was... nice. _‘Not a mom my butt’_

But what the actual heck is going on here?!


	2. Our tainted history is playing on repeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I’m making it so that they have their talents and stuff when they get out of the lockers because then kokichi would be ultra confused, that and I wanted Kirumi to mom Kokichi because reasons.

Kokichi plastered a smile on his face. For now until he figures out what happened he has to make sure he doesn’t slip up again.

“Nishishi! Make sure you don’t tell anyone or I’ll be suuuuuper sad! Kay?” Kirumi nodded before getting up and holding out her hand.

“If you wish. Let me help you up?” Kokichi accepted the offered hand. Kokichi brushed the dust off his clothing. Kirumi stood a respectable distance away.

Kokichi never built to big of a relationship with Kirumi, but even then she was one of the closest to him before... Kokichi mentally slapped himself. _‘Alright not gonna cause another panic attack nope-sir-ee’  
  
_

It wasn’t long before the Monokubs showed up. 

* * *

Kokichi hesitated at the gym door. He wasn’t ready to face everyone, not yet. Not Gonta, not Miu, not Kaito...

Shuichi...

Kokichi startled as Kirumi opened the door he was in front of. The doors swung open wide and Kokichi hid his anxiety and, desperation? No not quite, tight under a mask. After all, lying was his specialty.

His eyes immediately landed on Gonta, the largest in the room, and couldn’t help but picture him getting tortured and slain by some of the very things the gentle giant loved most.

Kokichi walked steadily into his place, like a play he had practiced, or perhaps a puppet on a string. The thought made him sick.

_*Click*_

Kokichi’s breath was taken from him as he laid his eyes on someone that made his heart pound, who had taken over his thoughts, who he had died for. His beloved detective. Kokichi just barely held onto his mask at the sight.

Oh and there was Kaede! Kaede was really fun... but then she killed Rantaro... she was nice though and did it for a good reason. Trustworthy if he can stop her from killing Rantaro.

He will stop their tainted history from playing on repeat, because he is Kokichi Oma. This world is _his._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand roll credits (not really) also  
> KOKICHI YOU CANT JUST NOPE A PANIC ATTACK AWAY—  
> P.S kokichi never saw the last trial, therefore believe that Kaede was the one to kill Rantaro as they did not all die. P.P.S kokichi has a smoll ahoge!


	3. I should be fine (but I’m not)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one appreciates my plants   
> :(

Kokichi almost flinched as he heard Monokuma’s voice calling their attention. He put on a smile and shoved his hands behind his head. He said his lines and played his part, and everything fell into place. As soon as he was allowed he made his way into his room, only then did his mask fall.   
  


Kokichi crumpled into a ball on his bed, tucking his head into his knees. After what felt like hours did he start sorting out this situation.

’Alright so now Everyone is alive. Yay. Not a dream, he would have felt nothing when falling on the floor earlier. Maybe time travel? I mean... everyone died, like- dead dead. Okay so take two I guess! Number one on too do list, whiteboard!’

* * *

Kokichi yawned as he finished his new and improved white board! He put all the victims and blackends and such in ‘not the mastermind’. Shumai took his honorary role as ‘Trustworthy?’ Aswell as Kaito, he would have died had Kokichi not given him the antidote. Not to mention Kaito was dying anyways.

So that left Maki, Tsumugi, Kiiboy, and Himiko. Kokichi doubted it was Himiko or Kiiboy, but he had to cover all his bases. Kokichi set the group in the ‘mayhaps mastermind section’ (he also put ‘not as likely’ and pointed to Kiiboy and Himiko.)

Kokichi stretched his arms up, popping his shoulders and back. It was around dinner time now, and he needs to observe his suspects and their behavior. It would also be nice to befriend the trustw- No. Kokichi has to distance himself or both him and the trustworthy?’s could get hurt.

He was always alone anyways, and always will be... right...?

* * *

Kokichi slapped on his signature smile and threw his hands behind his head. He waltzed into the cafeteria with bounce in his step. Kokichi saw a couple of glances in his direction but he was already used to it.

Kokichi accidentally let a genuine smile slip through for a second at Kirumi.

‘ _Whoops hope mom didn’t notice!’_

Atleast he didn’t trip up to bad to say so himself!

* * *

Kirumi had to admit, Kokichi oma? He was a mystery wrapped in checkered wrapping paper. What Kirumi did know however, was that he was claustrophobic, and that he accidentally let out a genuine smile at her. 

Kirumi prided herself by her ability of sharp sight, leaving little to no detail left apart. Like how Kokichi never seemed to be genuine with anyone lest by accident, and those were very few. 

She sighed as she prepared a nice meal for the small male as he sat down. He looked like a maybe spicy or sweet person? Hmm why does she think that... The maid shook her head and filed away that thought. Maybe she should make some Tantanmen...

Kirumi nodded at her selection and began her work. After making the meal she added a sprinkle of shichimi. She plated the meal and set out to the table where Kokichi sat. Kokichi startled (flinched?) when she touched his back.

”Excuse me, Kokichi. I have brought you some food. This meal is called Tantanmen, I have also added a sprinkle of shichimi.” Kokichi’s eyes widened. 

“woah! I know this! The texture is amazing! The spicy-ness adds to the original texture aswell. Thanks Kirumi!” Kokichi took the bowl from her and started chowing down. Something confused Kirumi.

Why did kokichi only talk about the texture? Surely taste would be important? Unless... Kirumi suppressed a sigh. Another thought to file away, she guessed.

* * *

“step one, complete. They are liking the games plot, eating it up. They have fallen Inlove with our little pro-antagonist.” Someone chuckled

”yes, this is an amazing twist that has never happened! Ah I just can’t wait! Not to mention the little crush he has on the detective!” 

_‘I can’t wait to see how this plays out!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoohoo! Chapter numero three out! And on a school day too! May or may not have searched Japanese dishes to add onto the whole atmosphere.


	4. Another twist of the knife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight you know what time it is!  
> Extra long chapter because I felt like it... hope you enjoy it  
> Warning MAJOR character death

Kokichi’s hand landed on Kaede’s shoulder as she and Shuichi left the warehouse.

”Heeeeey you two! Nishishi~ can I talk to Kaede for a sec? Then I’ll let you go on your merry way~ Just to talk about a few things, or maybe I’m taking her to devise an absolute EVIL plan!” Kaede snorted and Shuichi shuffled his feet.

”Okay Kokichi! Hold right there Shuichi, I’ll be right back after devising an evil plan.” Kaede joked, nudging his shoulder. Kokichi led Kaede to a nearby hallway he knew was empty. He needed Kaede to trust him, so he took off his ‘mask’.

Kokichi looked at Kaede with tired eyes.

”You have a plan to kill the mastermind.” Kaede’s eyes widened. She took a step back.

”W-what are you talking about? I don’t!”

”I saw the shot put ball, Kaede. Besides you looked away from me when you lied, a common tell but a tell none the less.” Kokichi sighed and sat against the wall. He patted next to him for Kaede to sit down, which she did.

”Kaede... what if you hit the wrong person? Judging that your setting up in the library and that there is a slanted vent perfect for a ball... there is too much that could go wrong...” Kokichi trailed off. “To many variables. If you mess up, even once?” Kokichi squeezed his eyes shut.

“You’re dead.”   
He felt Kaede flinch next to him. He looked up at her with teared filled eyes, threatening to cascade down his cheeks.   
  
“Please just, think it through.”

* * *

  
Kokichi sighed as he leaned on Kirumi. They had been hanging out for an hour or two playing tag. They had taken a break for now so they could rest. Kokichi looked up at Kirumi’s content face and felt satisfied. Kirumi had been stressed out recently and Kokichi had decided she needed a break.

It had been days since he had a chat with Kaede. Since then Kaede had looked at him with pity, but he had become close with Kaede, enough for her to confront him about his crush on Shu~Chan. They had caught Rantaro on the cameras and decided he wasn’t the mastermind.

Kokichi had stopped a murder! If he can just stop Kirumi from murdering Ryoma then he can have his somewhat-mom. 

Kokichi stretched as he bid goodbye to Kiru~Chan, and started his search for his shumai.

Kokichi found him with Kaede, shocker. Kaede adopted a sly look on her face once she spotted Kokichi.

”Oh wow look at the time! Me and Rantaro wanted to try out a new guacamole recipe. Now you and Kokichi have to hang out!”   
  
Oh no she didn’t.

( _Kaede you traitor!_ )

She pushed Shumai closer to Kokichi and sped off. Kokichi sighed internally.

”Well Shumai, wanna play a game?” Shumai blushed at the nickname and nodded.

”S-sure... what should we play?” Kokichi thought about cards but then remembered the knife game incident, and how he got Shumai to hold his hand.

Kokichi was going to seduce the heck out of this boy.

”Well I wanna go outside... wait Shumai your shoe is untied!” It actually was but it gave Kokichi the chance to slide onto his shoulders. Kokichi clung on as Shumai startled.

”Nishishi~ Now you gotta carry me! Let’s gooo!” 

* * *

<the next day>  
Kokichi ran with Shuichi’ hat, giggling, before he let the taller boy catch up.

“Nishi~ you look much better without the hat.” Shumai took the emo hat back, placing it back on.

”Well it’s more comfortable like this... Sorry Koki- Oma.” Kokichi reached up and flicked his nose.

”that’s Kokichi to you!”

* _Ding dong dong ding!_ * “Hello students! Please come to the gym for a... Phuhuhu~ special announcement!” * _click_ *

Kokichi stiffened. A special announcement? Monokuma definitely says motive for the motives and he says the body announcement for a discovered body, so what was this? This had never happened!

There was only one choice.

Kokichi made his way to gym.

* * *

Kokichi rested his hands on his head as the rest of the students trickled in. He glanced up at Monokuma as he started to speak.

”Hello dear students! It seems that no murders have occurred! So I have prepared a special surprise!” Monokuma snapped his fingers. The Monocubs sprouted from behind Kokichi, gabbing him. Shuichi grabbed Kokichi’s hand for a split second before Kokichi was dragged away. They walked him up to the curtain.

The curtain opened up to reveal a chair, to which he was restrained too. Struggling he looked out at his classmates, who had looks of worry or anger on their face.

”You see, a murder would have happened if it weren’t for Kokichi Oma!”

Kokichi kept track of the reactions. Kaede looked guilty, of course. Shuichi still looked worried... but now more shocked. Kirumi had a mixture of worry anger and... pride... was she proud of him? It almost made him smile.

”Kaede akamatsu was planning on murdering the mastermind! But would have ended up killing poor poor Rantaro by accident! But this little gremlin talked Kaede down and stuff... Ew.”

Rantaro looked shocked at the fact he could’ve been guacamole-ed. 

”So now he gets to watch as all you get killed one by one! This game is getting boring to our dear aud- Mastermind. So now y’all are dead!” Kokichi started yanking and pulling at the chains, not even keeping his mask in check. Kokichi had tears rolling down his cheeks. He couldn’t lose them! He had just gotten them back! Shuichi, Kaede, Gonta, Miu, Kirumi!! 

Kokichi looked back out at the crowd, Shuichi and Kirumi were being held back by Monocubs, some like Tenko and Kaito banged against the gym doors as machine guns hung down from the ceiling.

———⚠️Warning!—Death gore blood etc etc!⚠️———

Himiko was the first.

Then Gonta.

Kokichi was getting weaker, more desperate.

Tenko was next. 

Kaito fell down, ridden with holes.

Maki screamed in anger and sadness before it came to a sudden stop.

Angie fell with a horrific scream that didn’t shouldn’t belong to someone like her. 

Then Miu collapsed, her face visible for him to see. The blood trickling down her mouth, eyes wide opened.

Korekiyo was silent, just pure silent.

Kiibo was shot until he was just blue and scrap metal.

Ryoma was the only one ready for his turn. 

Kaede fell with a sickening crack, blood pooling around her. Half of her face missing.

Rantaro reached for her, pulling her into a hug. Then the bullets tore off one of his arms, before shooting him in the chest, a hole where his heart should have been.

How painfully poetic.

He felt Kirumi’s strong arms surround him.

”I’m sorry, Kokichi.” Kirumi then slumped against him. He screamed in horror at the state she was now in. Her head was in his lap staring up at him, barley clinging onto her neck, bullet holes lined her entire body.

Shuichi gently picked up Kirumi and set her respectfully down, before hugging Kokichi close. 

“Kokichi... I’m not getting out, am I?”

Kokichi’s breath hitched.

“Well kokichi... I love you.”

He felt lips against his own before iron slipped into his mouth and Shuichi was jolted. Shuichi coughed, and leaned against kokichi.

”No! Not Shuichi! Please!” Kokichi sobbed, his restraints opened and Kokichi hugged Shuichi tightly. Shuichi weakly reached up twords Kokichi.

”I love you” kokichi whispered. “I love you too Shuichi.” Shuichi smiled a sad sad smile that didn’t belong on such a pretty face.

”I’m so glad.”

Shuichi’s hand dropped.

Kokichi looked up at the gun now facing him, before hugging his beloved tightly.

Kokichi’s world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow um don’t kill me! Don’t worry this isn’t the last chapter, it’s a loop fic after all. Did I make you sad? Whoops. Sorry


	5. Sirens ringing inside my head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! Chapter 5! Also please don’t ask me to update more often, I know I need too but school sucks, they send me to in person school because they didn’t think far enough ahead to have more than a certain amount of online kids -_- and sometimes I get pretty bad writers block, so I would appreciate it if you can understand that I can’t update that often.

Kokichi once again opened his eyes to the dark, cold cramped locker. He hated it! He hated this! Kokichi pounded against the locker, thrashing about...

just like then...

Kokichi shook the thoughts of the last... timeline? Away. He needed to stay calm and get out. He wasn’t strong enough on his own he knew, but if he made enough noise to attract Kirumi.

~~He tried not to think about her destroyed body, collapsed on him, staring at him with cold blank wide eyes.~~

Luckily the door trapping him gave way and he fell into Kirumi, her catching him much like the last two timelines. Kokichi stood up and brushed off any derbies and dust.

Kokichi had an idea. It seems like if he dies he can start over, the last two times he put up a facade he died, and it restarted the timeline. He can call that a time loop. He needed the trust of everyone. Especially Shuichi, Kaito, and Miu. If he got Shuichi’s trust he is garenteed Kaede and a little bit of everyone. If he gets Kaito then he has someone on his side other than Shuichi that’s really useful ~~won’t betray him and leave~~ and Maki won’t kill him. Miu has her inventions plus she is a girl so score Tenko points, especially if he comes out of the closet.

So no more mask. This will be hard.

Kokichi smiled up at Kirumi.

”Thanks! I don’t wanna be stuck in there all day!” Kirumi gave him a small smile.

”It’s quite alright, try not to fall out of any more lockers however.” Kokichi snorted. Kirumi had a sense of humor despite her elegant posture and attitude.

“We should check for any others, we can’t be the only ones here! I mean this IS a school.” Kirumi nodded in agreement. Kokichi did his signature walk, leading both him and Kirumi down the corridor.

* * *

Kokichi stood infront of his whiteboard. Kokichi taped all of the victims and blackends to the far left aswell as Kaito and Shuichi. He titled this ‘not the mastermind’. Okay so now he has Kiibo, Maki, Tsumugi, and Himiko. 

Kokichi doubted that it was Maki. She was rather hot headed and tended to let her emotions get the best of her, especially anger. Kokichi grazed his throat with his fingers. Maki was at the bottom. He put kiibo at second bottom, what enjoyment would a robot get?

He put Himiko as third, he didn’t have reason to suspect the girl, but he didn’t have reason to not suspect her. He put Tsumugi at the top. She kept of saying how “plain” she was. And the fact she used the bathroom right at Rantaro’s murder.

He would keep an eye out for the four but especially Tsumugi.

Kokichi started to plan. He can’t stop Rantaro’s murder, and subsequently Kaede’s execution. He can however stop Kirumi from murdering Ryoma. Kokichi wasn’t able to bring everyone together his first way so he needs to get them to trust him so they all watch the motives.

But if that didn’t work he knew the time so maybe he can fake a nightmare about Kaede’s execution?

Then he will come to Kirumi. He will have to make sure to rebuild that connection with Kirumi so she doesn’t flat out murder him. Then guilt trip Kirumi into not killing Ryoma for fear of leaving Kokichi.

Sure guilt tripping is a little evil but hey he faked being the mastermind soooo...

Kokichi looked at the time. It was around 11:30 PM so he should get some sleep. After all, he needed to set his plan in action.

* * *

Kokichi woke up to the sound of knocking at his door. Kokichi yawned and rubbed his eyes. He opened the door to see Kaede, Kaito, and Shuichi.

”There you are! These two got me and I almost was about to break the door down! Come on It’s breakfast!” Kaito exclaimed in a way-too-loud-for-morning-Kokichi voice. Kokichi sleepily nodded instead of poking fun at the trio. Jeez he was tempted to but no bad stuff! 

Soon they had made their way to the cafeteria, With Kirumi serving breakfast. As Kokichi was handed a plate of food he instinctively replied with,

”Thanks mom.” Kokichi froze at his wording, eyes widening as he realized his mistakes.

”I- Uh- mean Thanks Kirumi!” Kokichi oh so gracefully corrected himself. This at least however loosened the tension in the room, as they had been told they just got shoved into a killing game. He actually got a few chuckles.

”You are most welcome son.” Kirumi tried to keep a stoic face, failing. Kokichi groaned into his arms, hiding his own face. Rantaro raised his hand.

”I call big brother!” Soon the room was being filled with people claiming roles. Kokichi smiled, his resolve renewed.

* * *

Kokichi blinked away his tears as he found one of his new family members lying, head split open.

Kokichi knew the happiness of them playing house was temporary, but oh how he wished it could stay. He didn’t care who was watching, he leaned down and held his hand.

”I’m sorry, Rantaro. I couldn’t save you.”

Kokichi stood up after sending Rantaro quiet prayers to wherever he is, to keep him safe and happy.

Kokichi stood up. He went over to Kaede and gently grasped her wrist.

”Kaede, can we talk?” Kaede nodded solemnly. Kokichi led her to a quiet hallway.

“This was you... wasn’t it? I saw the shot put ball you slipped in your bag. I know this wasn’t your intention, Kaede. I don’t blame or hate you. But you know what is going to happen right?” Kokichi looked up at Kaede.

The girl stood in shock. Kokichi held out his arms, offering his comfort to the girl, who rushed into them. Kaede broke down in sobs and muffled ‘I’m sorrys’. Kokichi rubbed her back, whispering ‘I knows’. Kokichi held back his own tears.

He had to comfort his sister, after all.

* * *

”Kaede Akamatsu is Rantaro Amami’s killer!”

Kaede explained why she did it, everyone sympathized with the poor girl, who just wanted to save them. Kokichi opened his arms in a familiar gesture, which Kaede returned, before Kokichi’s sister was ripped from his arms for the last time.

Although he couldn’t help but try to reach out for her as she held out her hand in a last ditch attempt.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, well actually two.

Kirumi and Kaito silently comforted him as they forced themselves to watch the pianist’s gruesome death.

* * *

The next day he was invited to sit with Kaito Shuichi and Maki. Shuichi this time more confident and hatless.

That was when Kokichi realized why he couldn’t skip Kaede’s execution.

Kokichi wasn’t the only protagonist in this world. This world needed Shuichi Saihara.

Kokichi knew what we had to do.


	6. If these walls could talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes another one.  
> Also part of this chapter was inspired by a good fic (look at the end of this note)  
> It’s a good fic. One of my favorites to be honest. Give that fic some love!  
> Also Tenko has a gaydar it’s cannon  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915946/chapters/66948019#workskin

Kokichi asked Shuichi to follow him, he knew nobody would be by the outside benches so luckily for him that’s perfect. Kokichi sat down on the bench and patted the spot next to him. Shuichi sat down beside Kokichi.

”Before I tell you something, it will sound crazy. Like, I traveled through time and grabbed the bagel that’s been sold out for a week type of crazy. But what I will tell you is true. Crazy, but true.” Shuichi hesitated before nodding his head.

”Okay Oma~kun. I trust you.” Shuichi wasn’t lying. Kokichi felt his heart thump at such a simple gesture of genuine trust.

”alright. So I basically traveled through time. This seems to be triggered by me dying then loops me back to the lockers. I have some proof of it if you need.” Kokichi wlmost flinched at the leftover scars. Almost all scars/scarring wounds stay apart from the hydraulic press because if that were the case he would just be a lump of scar tissue.

So yeah remember that time he got shot twice by a crossbow and that one time he was riddled with gunshots? Yeah fun. Not to mention freaking Maki’s affinity for choking him.

“C-can you show me the proof?” Kokichi sighed. He took off his jacket and showed his arms, one had a crossbow scar and the other had three gunshots.

”there’s more but I don’t feel like stripping. Or are you secretly a perv?” Kokichi joked. Although Shuichi got a small blush he was more focused of the scars.

”How did they...” Shuichi trailed off.

“How I got them? Well my one arm was from Kaito with a freaking crossbow, I was pretending to be the mastermind to end this game but backfired. Kaito never wanted to kill me, Maki however got my back with a poison covered one. Though I guess Kaito ended up killing me but it was more of a suicide than anything” Kokichi rambled on. Shuichi poked him out of his thoughts.

”and the...” Kokichi’s eyes widened as he remembered.

”Ah! That’s from last timeline. I stopped Kaede from murdering Rantaro but in the end everyone was killed, actually restrained me so I could watch before pew pew i died.” Kokichi pointed at his scarred wrists. Struggling did that he guessed.

Shuichi gently grasped one of his arms and started to inspect the scars, actually it was kinda like a cat with him tracing some of them. Kokichi actually patted his head. Shuichi was startled and gave him a ‘wtf’ look. Kokichi laughed and slipped on his jacket. 

“Oma~kun... what was our relationship? Were we close?” Kokichi felt his cheeks redden.

”First call me Kokichi, second... Well we were close. As close as a gay guy and a bisexual guy can be. Wink wink.” Shuichi looked confused for a few seconds before his eyes widened in realization. Shuichi let out a quiet ‘Oh’ and blushed furiously. Kokichi giggled at his oblivious beloved.

”Yeah, Oh.” Shuichi then tilted his head a bit downwards, finger and thumb on his chin.

”Why did you tell me?” Kokichi sighed as the atmosphere left as soon as it came.

”Well I noticed, the timeline won’t continue unless you become more confident, more of a ‘protagonist’. And apparently that can’t happen without Kaede’s execution. It’s fucked up but at least I can try to save the others!” Kokichi turned to look at Shuichi with a determined gaze, before standing up and holding out his hand.

”Shuichi. Help me save everyone. Help me save this world!” Shuichi’s eyes widened before he took his hand. Shuichi returned Kokichi’s own stare, determined for the trials to come (pun intended)

”Okay Kokichi!”

* * *

It was the day they got their motives. They were all gathered in the cafeteria. Kokichi raised his hand.

”What if we shared our motive videos? We would be able to see who is the most likely to murder and who is most likely a victim. Just not watching them would tempt to many people for it to be a viable option.” Shuichi nodded his head in agreement.

”I agree with Kokichi. This seems like a good plan!” Some were now reluctantly agreeing. Then Kaito spoke up.

“Well if both my sidekicks made and agree with this plan I just have to trust them!” Kokichi was Kaito’s sidekick? Kokichi wanted to hug the big guy right there but his dignity held him still.

”Of course those two degenerate males agree to this! They just wanna peel at us girls video!” Kokichi tilted his head.

”Why didn’t you include me?” Tenko crossed her arms

”Well you are obviously gay and won’t go after innocent girls like that so you aren’t as much as a degenerate!” Kokichi felt touched. He knew he shouldn’t have underestimated Tenko’s gaydar! She was obviously lesbian. Actually is there any fully straight people? Maybe Kaede... Aw.... now Kokichi was sad.

”Okay everyone! Let’s all collect the motive videos!”

* * *

There were some go easy figure ones. Tenko and Himiko’s masters, Shuichi’s uncle, Tsumugi’s mom and dad, etc.

”Woah! Kokichi I didn’t know you had a gang! That’s so cute!”

”Yeah but where are their parents?”

”Okay so maaaaaybe I lived in an orphanage?”

”WHAAAT!”

”Nishi...shi...shi...”

-

”KIRUMI IS THE PRIME MINISTER?”

”So it seems...”

”I’m sorry Kirumi but you might have to be under watch... I’m sorry but you have an entire nation counting on you.”

”I understand...”

-

“Aw Ryoma that’s so saaad!”

”Dont worry! We can make sure you live for us! You don’t have to be alone!”

”Well thanks. I may not deserve it but y’all make things a bit better” (I’m sorry I’m putting in my speaking habits. I say y’all. fight me)

”Group hug!”

* * *

Kokichi snuggled into his bed, happy that he save his mom.

This world was theirs. And they will save it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang Kokichi with that speech tho- also Shuichi is a cat. A kitty kitty cat 🐈


End file.
